spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Timothy
Doctor Timothy is the alter-ego of Timmy Burch in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''.'' Appearance and Personality Doctor Timothy sits in his wheelchair with a flannel blanket covering his legs. He wears a dark blue suit with a white collar shirt and red tie. Doctor Timothy is blessed with a limitless intellect locked in a fragile, weak body. He uses his psychic powers to combat foes. His extraordinary mental abilities and mind for strategy makes him the leader and a very important member of Freedom Pals. Although his physical speech is limited to cries of "TIMMY!", Doctor Timothy can speak normally through telepathy. When he does so, he proves to be quite eloquent, albeit irreverent at times (such as calling Coon and Friends "kind of douchebags" or commenting that the events of the final boss battle "have boggled even my giant brain"), offering constant support and encouragement to his allies. He is the only member of the Freedom Pals who is willing to give the New Kid a chance to prove himself when the latter apparently "defects" from Coon and Friends and applies for membership in the Freedom Pals alongside Professor Chaos. Despite his benevolence, Doctor Timothy also has a ruthless side, being perfectly willing to use his mental powers in rather painful fashions when necessary. His favorite means of subduing foes or extracting information is to "rape their minds", as The Coon puts it, and he's more than willing to protect himself or punish his enemies by putting kindergartners or even their own allies under mind control. History Doctor Timothy formed the Freedom Pals alongside several heroes who left Coon and Friends due to feeling underrepresented in The Coon's planned franchise. Thanks to Timothy's leadership and the general abilities of his subordinates, the Freedom Pals managed to take the lead on Coon and Friends in their civil war...until The New Kid joined the latter's ranks. Doctor Timothy made his first appearance during Civil War, when Super Craig and Wonder Tweek got into an argument over whose franchise was superior. When The Coon arrived with the New Kid (now going by the superhero alias of Butthole/Buttlord), Doctor Timothy contacted the former telepathically, telling him that his franchise would not succeed. Unfortunately, this only served to anger Coon and Friends, forcing Doctor Timothy to teleport away when The Coon tried to attack him. While their respective teams battled in the street, The Coon chased Doctor Timothy, stealing his phone before being mind-raped into submission. Doctor Timothy appeared alongside the rest of the Freedom Pals when they confronted Coon and Friends in the playground, demanding the return of his phone. He used his telepathy to call the Coon's bluff about their connection with Netflix before joining Toolshed, Tupperware, and Mysterion in battle; despite summoning brainwashed Kindergarteners to aid him, he and his allies were defeated. (MORE TO COME) Abilities Doctor Timothy is a powerful Psychic hero who relies on his vast mental powers in battle. He can freely teleport great distances, read and extract information from minds, speak telepathically to large groups simultaneously, shield himself in an impenetrable psychic barrier, and project powerful blasts of psionic force. His most dangerous ability is perhaps his power to control the minds of others, which he uses to support his teammates by summoning backup or even turning enemies against each other. Coupled with his barriers and teleportation, Doctor Timothy is a highly dangerous force to be reckoned with, even without the rest of the Freedom Pals. However, his mind control has a few weaknesses; it can only affect a maximum of four people at a time, and his control can be broken by inflicting sufficient damage on the victim. * '''Psychic Scream' * Mind Rape: Charms an enemy. * Brain Bomb: '''Damages and Confuses enemies. Hits three squares in a row ahead of him. * '''When Kindergarteners Attack: Summons four Kindergartener Swarmers to assist him. Only used in his first battle. Quests Given Quotes Field/Story Battle Gallery Trivia * Doctor Timothy is based off of Marvel's Professor Charles Xavier, being a powerful psychic who commands his own team of heroes while being bound to a wheelchair. * Doctor Timothy is the only member of the Freedom Pals who is not playable at any point, presumably due to the strength of his abilities. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Freedom Pals